Roleplay Terminology
The terminology pertaining to what happens outside of the roleplay. Basic Roleplay Dictionary''' * '''Alias - The name a roleplayer uses to enter a chatroom. The alias should always have the first and last name of a character, as well as a title of the Occupational Color if it requires one. * Biography - An informational listing of a character's background, personality traits, physical description, skills, relationships, and everything there is to know about the character. * Chatroom - The online room where roleplay commences. * Faceclaim - A picture that has been claimed by a roleplayer to represent the physical appearance of their character. * In Character - Post that are made as characters. * Non-Playable Character - A character in the story that is controlled by the Game Master. * Open Character - A character created by the admin for another roleplayer to roleplay as. * Out of Character - When a roleplayer speaks as themselves and not their character. * Player Character - The character of a roleplayer. * Post - A single instance of roleplay. * Reply - An instance of roleplay that is in reply to another roleplayer's post. * Roledie Room - A room designated for roleplayers to rolldice that pertains to outcomes in the roleplay. * Roleplay Game (RPG or RP) - A game in which people assume the roles of characters to tell a story. Roleplays are typically guided by Game Masters who set the environment and the setting. * Roleplay Session - A scene of roleplay that takes part in a single setting. * Roleplayer (RP'er) - A person who assumes the role of a character. Types and Styles of Roleplay Games * Alternate Universe (AU) - A roleplay that takes place within the story of an already published work, that doesn't follow the canon. * Canon - The original or official course of a work. * Consent - A roleplayers right to protect their character from certain consequences within a roleplay. * Forum - A type of roleplay where roleplayers write a story from the perspective of different characters. * One-Liner - Roleplaying by posting one lined post. * Non-Consent - When a roleplayer does not have any rights to their character's consequence. These circumstances are rare and only happen when a roleplayer has dug their character into a mess they cannot realistically escape. * Noveling - A post that is written with many paragraphs. * Limited Consent - Circumstances where a roleplayer cannot control what is happening around their character, thus limiting what their character can do. This is usually done when a Game Master is leading a roleplay session. * Paragraph Roleplay - Roleplay that is executed in the format of academic writing, without the use of symbols to distinguish action or dialogue. This calls for proper punctuation and proper grammar. * Tabletop Roleplay Game - A roleplay game that doesn't not require any writing, but is commenced by a series of dicerolls and roleplayer actions. Roleplay Game Member Types * Administrator - The owner of a roleplaying game who exercises supreme power in the chatroom. * Game Master - The narrator of a roleplay session that controls the setting around characters. * Moderator - A roleplayer who has been given privileges by the admin to keep peace in the chatroom. * Newcomer - Someone who is new to roleplay or the chatroom. * Regular - A roleplayer that attends the chatroom on a daily basis. * Troll - A roleplayer who purposely threatens the state of the chatroom. Bad Roleplay Behavior * Cheesing - The act of enforcing an outcome by invoking an unmentioned fact. * Godmodding - Godmodding is the act of giving a character limitless potential. * Ejakoving - Ejakoving is the act of killing another roleplayer's character without their permission. * Metagaming - Powerplaying is the act of a roleplayer taking control or giving action for another roleplayer's character. * Powerplaying - Powerplaying is the act of giving a character access to knowledge they did not realistically obtain. * Retconning - Retconning is the act of erasing events that have been roleplayed. Retconnoning can only be done with the admin's consent. Chatroom Punishments * Ban - Banishment ensures that roleplayers are not able to enter the chatroom. This measure should only be used on trolls and as a last measure on roleplayers who continuously break the rules. * Closed Room - Closing the room makes it impossible for post to be made by anyone who isn't an admin or a moderator. This should only be used if a body of trolls have entered the room or if there is a chatwide argument unfolding and disrupting the chatroom. * Kick - Kicking people temporarily takes them out of the room. They will be able to return and should only be used on users that are being inactive or as a way to get the attention of someone who isn't listening to a moderator or admin. * Silence - Silencing roleplayers makes it impossible for them to post in the chatroom. They may be able to privately message a moderator or admin. Chatroom Functions of Desolation Row * Color Command - The color command turns text into the color a roleplayer has chosen for their alias. Color commands need to be used for every post, for that is how he differentiate post from out of character dialogue. This can be done by typing ' /me ' before every post. This does not work with multiple paragraphs. * Global Message - A message that appears in the chatroom to users who have just entered the room or refreshed the webpage. The global message will always have a greeting message for newcomers with directions that will secure their stay in the chatroom. There is also other information pertaining to the chatroom and roleplay. * Occupational Colors - Prior to entering the chatroom, there is a list of colors roleplayers may select for their alias. The color needs to represent the occupation of their character and may not be selected based off which color a roleplayer likes best. To propose the creation of a new occupation, speak to the admin. * Private Message - This functions allows roleplayers to message privately within the chatroom. This can be done by simply clicking on a roleplayers name and typing a message. Private messaging is only allowed between members of the chatroom and moderators & the administrator. * Review Mode - Review Mode allows roleplayers to view post that no longer show up in the chatroom. This can be used to catch up on what you've missed and to view the last post. * Rolldie Command - The rolldie command need only be used when a Game Master is involved in the roleplay. They will tell you when it is time to roll a dice. This function can be done by typing into the chatroom ' /rolldie 100 '. * Roomboard - At the top of the chatroom is the roomboard, and in it are various links of resources that pertain to the chat and roleplay. All resources can be found here. * Visitor's List - The visitor's list is a function of the chatroom that keeps record of every account that has joined the room. Aliases, UIPs, emails, and statuses can be viewed here. Only an admin can view your email, so don't be frightened.